Medication
by Baelzilnea
Summary: Drabbles. Oneshots based on prompts by readers. All of them romantic and slightly sappy, so please read, review and leave your own prompt so that I can make your dreams come true!
1. Medication

**A/N: So I have been on a hiatus for several months. I promise to finish my story Crossroads, soon. This is my first story in a while, in which i am choosing to totally disregard the contents of the episode CODA. In this story, Beth has PTSD, and the group has to deal with it, I am sorry if it totally sucks, but I needed to put something out there ya know? Anyways, enjoy. **

"Beth." Rick said carefully. "Put the gun down."

Beth stood with a gun pointed at his head, her whole body was shaking. A wet towel was pooled on the floor as rivulets of water ran down her nude body. Her wet hair was plastered to her face and her neck, cascading down her back and over her shoulders like a blonde curtain. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were wild and unfocused.

"Beth." Said Rick. "You don't want to do that."

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Beth, please" begged Maggie. She slowly moved towards her with her hands raised.

"STOP!" yelled Beth, swinging the gun around to point at Maggie, and then back to Rick. Carl stood behind Rick, looking from Beth to his father, trying to determine his next move.

The room was tense. NO one was able to react quickly when Beth ran into the room, wrapped in a towel and wet from a shower with Maggie pursuing her. Beth had grabbed Rick's gun, foolishly the only weapon in the room. Everyone else stood away from the three watching the drama unfold. No one spoke for several long moments as Beth panted and shook, swinging the gun from side to side, unable to decide on a target.

"WHERE IS HE?" She screeched.

"Beth." Daryl said softly, making his way into the room. He dropped a string of squirrels on the floor near the door, and placed his crossbow on top. "It's me."

Beth turned her head towards him. "Daryl?"

"Yes." He walked toward her slowly. His hands out in front of him. He came to a stop in front of her, placing his body in between her and Rick. "Baby, it's me. I'm here." He took her face in his hands, pushing her hair out of her face. She looked into his eyes and he could see her come back to herself.

"Daryl." She whispered, tears running down her face. She dropped the gun and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and trying to cover the front of her body with his own. Maggie handed him the wet towel and he wrapped it around her. She sobbed into his shirtfront and he turned to Rick.

"Maybe it would be best if I take her for a while, so that she can heal and this can stop." He said.

Rick nodded. "Take what you need, we will leave you signs of our movements." Daryl nodded.

"What? NO!" said Maggie.

"Absolutely not!" cried Carol. Daryl ignored them, turning Beth around and helping her out of the room. Rick stopped the two women before they could follow.

Beth stared straight ahead, allowing Daryl to lead her down the hall to her room, to dress her, and to pack their bags. He knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"We are going hunting okay?" he asked. She nodded, and smiled at him. That smile, it wasn't the same smile he was used to, but it was a start. He loved the girl and front of him, and he would make her safe, even if that meant taking her into another kind of dangerous situation. He leaned up and kissed her softly, and she carded her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, pulling away from him. "I dont know what happened."

"Its okay." Daryl assured her, pulling her into his arms. "Its okay."

It wasn't okay, Beth thought, but with Daryl by her side, it would be.

**Review?**


	2. Bedsprings

**So, I got a really good response from my first chapter, it was really meant to be a oneshot...I still dont know if it will be a story...I promise to try and come up with a game plan, but for now 'Medication' is going to be a series of oneshots...so yeah...I hope you still like me...I will let you know if i continue the first story...okay now read this bye.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

BEDSPRINGS

Beth slipped into the dark room silently on sock feet. She held her breath to listen for signs of movement as she eased through the room, barely illuminated by moonlight that was piercing through the slats of wood nailed across the french doors. She could see the black mass that was her target on the opposite wall.

Slowly she scooched across the slightly creaking floor until she reached the bed. Carol was stretched out on the top bunk, sound asleep facing the wall. Below her, on the bottom bunk lay Daryl, his eyes wide open and focused on the girl standing by his bed.

'Nightmare?' he mouthed.

She squinted, barely able to make out what he was saying. Then she nodded. He wordlessly gestured for her to join him in his bed. She began to crawl across him, needing to have her back against a solid wall. He let out a pained grunt as her knee pressed into the soft flesh of his stomach. She quickly scrambled over him, causing the bedsprings to squeak mercilessly. After some noisy adjustment, she lay back pressed against the wall, one leg thrown over Daryl's waist. He was facing her, one arm under her head and the other wrapped loosely around her waist. Their noses touched and they were breathing the same air.

She could not see his eyes for the shadows that rested over them but she knew that he was searching her face. She tilted her face just slightly, and brushed her lips across his, He kissed her back without a thought, his hand moving to gently cup her jaw.

She sighed happily, and snuggled into his chest, falling easily into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Daryl soon followed her, as he always did.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Carol stared at the wall some more, listening as the breathing of the couple in the bed below her slowed and became steady, before evening out and molding into one sound. She knew the girl had changed him, but she had never known how much. She was so shocked when she heard them kiss, but she was even more shocked that Daryl had let someone in enough to sleep in their arms.

She turned over, causing the bedsprings to screech loudly.

She was happy for them, they matched. She could see how Beth's curves and softness, fitted perfectly with Daryl's hard edges.

But she felt extremely lonely at the top of the bunk bed.

She turned over to face the wall again.

The bedsprings squeaked in protest.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Soo I totally just decided that in order to get back in my groove, you can help me! IN addition to reviewing my story, give me a one word or phrase prompt to write on and I will write a oneshot based on your prompt and post it in this story! SUPER FUN! Okay thanks, you can go review now...see you soon!**


	3. Pudge

**Lord have mercy, you people are the most depressing people on this planet. Denial? Miscarriage? Never have I been so sad looking at reviews on a story! But thats okay, Your wishes are my command, even though they are depressing and sad, I'll try to upload both stories today if I can keep from DROWNING IN MY OWN TEARS! In other news, I have one friend in particular on here who is desperate for me to write a multi chapter story for my first oneshot...well I totally am. So that chapter will be uploaded along with the first one under another post titled When She Returned. So yeah, go read the story now.**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Totally Depressing Prompt Number 1: Miscarriage.

It really is a horrible idea to get pregnant during the apocalypse. Particularly one in which the rotting corpses of your fellow humans are chasing down the humans that are not rotting corpses and trying to eat them. Babies complicate things, babies are loud and babies are needy, but the second Beth realized that she was going to be having one, her heart leapt for joy, and she could care less about the corpses or the fact that the world had gone to hell.

The first person she told was Daryl, and his reaction surprised her. She had expected him to scream and yell at her. But instead he went very quiet, very still, and stared at her as though she was growing an extra head instead of an extra human.

"A baby?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize," he interrupted "We were careful, shit happens." He ran a hand through his hair and huffed. "Shit." She smiled at him, it wasn't the most romantic thing she had ever heard, but her man wasn't the most romantic man on the planet. His reaction was perfect for who he was, and when he pulled her close for a kiss and his hand ran down her side and over her flat belly, that was all the romance she needed.

The other members of their group reacted much the same, minus the kissing that is, excepting Maggie who had convinced herself that what was going on between Daryl and Beth was completely platonic.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" She screeched. Beth gave her a look and tilted her head. "What are you thinking?" She ground out. "You can't have a baby. Beth. This is so stupid."

"Well I am, I'm not sorry, I've raised a baby before," She nodded toward the sweet five year old playing in the grass nearby, "And I'll do it again."

Maggie stormed off and Beth moved to stand beside Daryl, relaxing into his arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"What kinda stuff are you gonna need for Pudge?" He asked.

"Pudge?"

"What? We dont know if its a boy or a girl, and you are getting a little pudge right there so I thought it fit." Beth gave him a mock dirty look.

"I am not pudgy!" He rolled his eyes at her and kissed her head.

"I'll ask Carol." He stepped away from her, patting her stomach as he walked away.

It was a sweet little habit he had gotten into.

Beth grinned as she watched him leave, her dreams were coming true, she was going to have a little family of her own.

But wonderful things can never last. Not in this new world.

888888888888888

They were able too stay in their safe place for three more months before it was overrun by the dead. After that they had to run for 2 weeks, place to place, never safe.

Beth was sick most of the time, paler than usual and tired. She hurt all over.

Daryl worried all over her trying to make her comfortable, and most of all, to provide her and the baby with everything they needed.

It was not enough.

They had been on the road for three hours when the cramps started, and then the bleeding. The group had to stop at a little convenience store and hole up there until it stopped, but it took a very long time.

Beth cried bitterly, refusing to talk too or look at anyone but Daryl.

He cried too, but no one saw him except Beth.

They stayed locked in their world of sorrow until Rick kicked everyone into gear and they moved out. Daryl found it hard to kick the habit he had fallen into of stroking Beths belly when he walked past her. Beth was pale and quiet for a long time, she cried easy and didn't talk much. Daryl missed her smiles, and her laughter and her light. He had wanted their baby, but he wanted her more.

Another few weeks passed, and then a few more. They traveled and fought the dead and traveled some more. One day as they were walking Beth caught up to Daryl and caught his big hand in her own small one. When he looked down at her she smiled up at him and just like that the months of worry and pain that had knotted up in his stomach dissipated into nothing. He leaned down to kiss her forehead as they continued to walk down the road to somewhere.

"I'm glad," Beth said softly after a bit "that my daddy has a grandbaby to play with." Daryl searched her face and she gazed at him without a glimmer of pain. He nodded slightly and said nothing. But she knew that he agreed. And the next time his hand subconsciously strayed down over her belly, she didnt think of the baby she had lost with sorrow, she thought about how happy Pudge had made them for just a little while, and how happy the children she would have in the future would make them then.

Because they would have some in the future.

Daryl saw Beth smiling out of the corner of his eye and looked down at her, suddenly, the day seemed brighter.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**HA! You thought you would be depressed, and maybe you were, but I aint for that sad life, no sir. I wanted it to be as positive as possible, I dont know super a lot about miscarriages, but they are so sad, and I would never want to downplay the emotions that come with them, I also felt like in this new world they are living in, it is easier to cope with and recover from loss, at least they are able to recuperate faster, so yeah, I hope you liked it!**

**Remember that the first chapter of this drabble session will be expanded upon in a story called "When She Returned". Also leave me a word if you are so inclined, and I will write about it, but please yall, stop with the sadness alright. Sheesh!**

**I like you people. **


	4. Such Denial

**A/N: So I have finally written for my Denial prompt, so sorry for the delay, anyways, I wrote it in a series of drabbles, each in a different POV and each exactly 100 words. I think they are sweet, tell me if you like this idea, cause I may try it with the other prompts I get as I see fit. Enjoy please:)**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Daryl Dixon

He was good at pretending that she wasn't the focus of his attention when he was around her, but his feet didn't lie. They always pointed at her, his body carefully, subtly orbiting hers, positioning itself in such a way that he was always able to see her. He was pretty good at not reacting to her touch, but if you looked really close, and she did, the flush of his skin betrayed him. He was really good at acting like she wasn't the only thing on his mind when he was near her, at least, to everyone but her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Beth Greene

When their eyes met she was positive she imagined the heat that burned in his gaze. She glanced down at her skinny wrists attached to the skinny hands with skinny fingers that carefully bandaged his hurts. She was positive she imagined the sound of him swallowing hard when her fingers skimmed across his heart, by mistake of course. She was less positive that his hand brushing her hip was an accident. And when his big warm hand, with its long warm fingers, gently laid over hers, pressing it into his chest, she was positive she didn't imagine it at all.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Carol Petelier

She watched the small blonde girl reach up and cup the hunter's cheek. The touch was a comfort, but it meant nothing, obviously. She noticed lately, that the hunter moved around the girl like a predator stalking its prey, ever watchful, ever waiting. It was nice, she thought, that he continued to be so carefully protective of her, even after they reunited with the rest of their previously separated group. Even when she saw him press his lips gently to her forehead, and watched the girl wrap her arms around his waist she knew it meant nothing, nothing at all.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Glenn Rhee

Glenn was amused by the sheer amount of denial happening around him. Daryl was pretending he was not madly in love with their family's sweet Beth, even as he touched her carefully as he passed, and made sure to always have her close. Beth was pretending she didn't notice his affection, even as she returned it. Carol was pretending not to notice their growing romance, if only to protect her own scarred heart. Maggie was pretending not to notice her sister's new infatuation. And the rest of the group was pretending not to laugh at the situation as a whole.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So yeah, let me know if you liked the different POV drabbles and also leave me a prompt to write on next! Thanks little buddies!**


End file.
